ITU-T defines Optical Transport Network (OTN) as a set of Optical Network Elements connected by optical fiber links, able to provide functionality of transport, multiplexing, routing, management, supervision and survivability of optical channels carrying client signals. Of note, OTN is defined in: ITU-T G.709 “Interfaces for the optical transport network (OTN)”; ITU-T G.798 “Characteristics of optical transport network hierarchy equipment functional blocks”; OTN Standard FEC (Called GFEC sometimes) is defined in ITU-T G.975; OTN Jitter is defined in ITU-T G.8251 “The control of jitter and wander within the optical transport network (OTN)”; ITU-T G.870 “Terms and definitions for Optical Transport Networks (OTN)”; ITU-T G.871 “Framework for optical transport network Recommendations”; ITU-T G.873.1 “Optical Transport Network (OTN): Linear protection”; ITU-T G.874 “Management aspects of the optical transport network element”; ITU-T G.874.1 “Optical transport network (OTN): Protocol-neutral management information model for the network element view”; ITU-T G.959.1 “Optical transport network physical layer interfaces”; ITU-T G.8201 “Error performance parameters and objectives for multi-operator international paths within the Optical Transport Network (OTN)”; and the like. Conventionally, mesh restoration in optical networks is limited to SONET/SDH traffic or transparent traffic carried in SONET/SDH pay load. For all practical purposes, the optical connections are treated as SONET/SDH connections and are mesh restored based on line or path defects. Of note, optical networks are now being deployed with OTN carrying traffic. Further, mesh restoration in OTN is being adapted from Generalized Multi-Protocol Label Switching (GMPLS) protocols. However, there remain issues in OTN mesh restoration relative to automatic discovery, PCE and also on different mesh restoration behavior such as MSP, Regroom, Revert, Selective bandwidth usage, avoiding bandwidth fragmentation, etc.